


First Time for Everything

by smol_sophic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smol_sophic/pseuds/smol_sophic
Summary: Matt and Shiro's first time doesn't really go as planned.





	First Time for Everything

The sting of teeth pressing into his neck pulled a groan from the back of Shiro’s throat, and shook him from his daze. He became more aware of what was happening, his mind clearing the fog it’d fallen under to fully process why he was panting and groaning. Shiro eyes fluttered open when he felt the mouth sucking bruises onto his neck detach, and now he remembered what he’d forgotten while getting caught up in the moment. Matt smiled down at him with hooded eyes and flushed cheeks. He too was breathing heavily, with noticeable marks decorating his bare collarbone. Shiro played back in his head how they’d gotten into this position, and even if it was a bit fuzzy he couldn’t help but smile.

They’d been dating for a few months, after explosive circumstances that revealed their mutual painful pining for each other that’d been going on since they’d met. It was pure bliss being with Matt. Shiro couldn’t help but feel like it was just another dream every time they touched and kissed, another dream he’d wake up from and spend the rest of his days keeping a secret from his best friend. Thankfully it wasn’t a dream, and whenever he opened his eyes Matt was there looking just as happy as he was, just as flustered and lovestruck for Shiro as he was for Matt. Like now, the boy above him was biting back a huge smile, pure adoration in his hazel eyes, and lovingly, albeit hesitantly, touching Shiro’s bare chest and arms. Running his hands over the muscle, watching how each pass of his fingertips made his boyfriend react. 

Hadn’t they been watching a movie? A quick glance proved that they had, Shiro could see Matt’s laptop open but it’d long gone dark and shut off due to lack of activity. Somehow they’d fell into kissing, that got heavier and needier, and now Shiro was were half dressed lying on his bed with Matt straddling his lap and kissing him hard. This was, rather new. Not just new for their relationship, but new to Shrio entirely. He’d never had someone he felt so comfortable around before, and though it felt so good, they had began wandering into unmarked territory, and that notion made him nervous. He pulls away and sits up, opens his mouth to say something, but Matt takes it as an invitation to start kissing him again. And God, he can’t stop kissing back. He tightens his grip on Matt’s hips, trying to get them to stop moving so much, but he can’t bring himself to stop them completely. Everything felt too strong and sterling. But he still had to say something, before it all got out of hand. 

“Mattie..” Shiro huffed while trying to collect his thoughts.

“Yeah, Shi?” Matt’s voice was breathy and sweet, and it scrambled Shiro’s mind even more. They blinked slowly, smiling dumbly at each other, both hazed and trying to figure out how to speak. All Shiro could think was that this was good, this all felt insanely good, and he didn’t want it to stop. He loved it all. Even if he wasn’t used to looking up at Matt, he liked it a lot more than he cared to admit. And, he was secretly glad Matt seemed to be assuming control, because Shiro had no idea how to do this. But he still had to say something about his long held virginity.

“Matt, I gotta- I gotta say something,” he knew he sounded blissed out, but really it didn’t matter and he took solace in the knowledge Matt felt exactly the same way. 

“You’re a virgin, yeah I know that already.” 

Shiro’s mouth fell open. He wasn’t expecting that at all. “You, know?”

“We’re best friends, you would’ve told me if you ever got laid and you didn’t.” That was true, they were incredibly close before even getting together. Matt had always told Shiro about his, escapades, usually right after they happened. They were extremely open and comfortable with each other, which made the switch from friends to lovers so much easier.  
“Is this okay?” Matt suddenly sounded concerned, realizing he never took this information into consideration. 

“Yes, yeah of course,” Shiro blurted, reassuring his boyfriend that he enjoyed where they were going. “I, really want you, and, this, just..”

“Don’t expect any tricks?”

“Exactly,” he half-laughed. 

“Okay, and I’ll guide you but don’t do anything you’re not comfortable with.” Once they’d settled on an agreement, they went right back to their fierce kissing. Shiro let his grip loosen, giving Matt’s the freedom to move again. This time they moved with more purpose instead of on instinct. Shiro’s hands fell to Matt’s thighs, and he grabbed at them as he whined, not in control of his voice. The breathy snicker he heard from above sent all the blood in his body to pool in his lap, right where he could feel how equally aroused his boyfriend was. Shiro pawed at Matt, pushing his shirt up without thinking. Once it had been tossed aside he moved his hands to run up and down Matt’s sides and back, pulling him closer, if that was even possible at this point. Rough hands sliding over smooth undamaged skin, hands that spent all day piloting against a body that sat inside hunched over countless samples. Shiro let something primal overtake him as he felt the need to have more control. He was getting more comfortable and confident of what he was doing, and it only seemed natural to flip their position. Matt gasped as his head hit the pillow, and a moment of regret washed over Shiro, until he heard a breathy giggle and hands threading through his hair.

“I told you I wasn’t expecting any tricks,” Matt snickered as he kissed Shiro, now pinned to the mattress. Now Shiro had leverage to grind down, revealing in the broken moans Matt breathed in his ear. The heat built up, intensifying the longer they kissed and moved together. Even though Shiro still had no idea if what he was doing was right, and had to rely on Matt to tell him one way or another, he just trusted his gut. And trusting his gut seemed to be getting him far, so he kept at it, revving up the speed and drinking in the obscene noises dripping from both their lips. At some point Matt took on the responsibility of getting their pants off, and not wanting to rush his boyfriend, he left their underwear on, deciding it was Shiro’s call when those left. 

Right now Shiro wanted to draw things out. And not just because he wanted his first time to be good, but he wanted to see Matt slowly fall apart. Already he was squirming, whining underneath him, a tent in his shorts and red painting his freckled body. It was like breathing ecstasy panting over Matt, everything, every touch, every look and sound, all went right to Shiro’s head. And it all turned to white hot intensity that he could barely registered before one of them moved a specific way and Shiro was seeing stars. Air escaped his lungs and all sense flew from his head, and he bit down on Matt’s shoulder to keep from shouting. 

“...Shi?” Matt bit back a chuckle, his voice bringing Shiro back down to Earth and to realize what he’d just done. “Did you just-”

“Yep…” Shiro screwed his eyes shut in embarrassment, and prayed he wasn’t blushing too hard. 

“Christ,” Matt pressed a kiss in between his boyfriend’s furrowed brows, watching as they relaxed, and his eyes opened up to look sheepishly down at him. “It’s okay baby, don’t be ashamed, I think it’s cute.” 

“I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be,” Matt playfully kissed the tip of Shiro’s nose. 

“Can we just, keep going?” he asked, wanting to forget he actually just came in his boxer shorts, completely untouched.

“Yeah okay, if that’s what you want. Don’t try to force yourself though.” Shiro nodded, dropping his head to suck at Matt’s pulse and draw a surprised yet very pleased moan, and pick up right where they left off.


End file.
